The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet
The Hidden Stairs and the Magic Carpet is a book written by Tony Abbot, and the first book in The Secrets of Droon series. It was published on June 1, 1999 by Scholastic. Official description Description 1 Eric, Julie, and Neal have just found something magic in Eric's basement. They have discovered a staircase to another world! The world of Droon is amazing - full of magic, flying lizards, and fun, furry creatures. But how will Eric, Julie, and Neal find their way home? Maybe their new friend, Princess Keeah, can help? Three children from the Upper World accidentally venture into the fantastical land of Droon, having the first of many adventures, encountering many new friends, such as the wizard Galen and Princess Keeah, along with forging an eternal bond with the peoples of another world, so close, yet so far. Description 2 Underneath the steps leading down to Eric's basement is a hidden storage space. It's dusty and old - nothing special at all. But when Eric, Julie, and Neal all huddle inside the gray room together, something unbelievable happens. A glittering light and then a rainbow-colored staircase appear. And as the kids take their very first step down into the mysterious land of Droon, they know that only magic and adventure await them! Chapters #"The Small Room" #"The Sky Below the Ground" #"Groggles and Ninns" #"At the Bridge" #"The Vanishing Tower" #"Home Must Wait" #"The Forbidden City" #"Prisoners!" #"Into Thin Air!" #"The World Under the Stairs" Plot summary Eric Hinkle is heading outside to play soccer with his best friends Neal Kroger and Julie Rubin when his mother reminds him that he has to clean the basement. His friends decide to help him, so all three of them begin cleaning. Neal accidentally knocks the soccer ball into the closet under the stairs. Julie steps inside, but Neal bumps the door closed on her. She discovers the rainbow staircase. They climb down the stairs and are set apon right away by Ninns riding groggles shooting flaming arrows. The stairs disappear and Eric falls into the forest, spraining his ankle. He is found by Princess Keeah, who heals his ankle. She tells him to find the wizard Galen and give him a note that she gave Eric. She then runs away, luring the Ninns. Eric begins to travel on, and is reunited with Neal and Julie. They watch Lord Sparr drive up in his car. They wait for him to leave, then read Keeah's message. Thginot Dekcatta Eb Lliw Frodneforz They are unable to desipher it, so they walk on. Neal smacks his head into an invisible tower. It becomes visible, and they are confronted by Max the spider troll. They tell him of Keeah's message, and he lets them in to see Galen. They realized that Keeah's message is backwards for Zorfendorf will be attacked tonight Galen disappears to Jaffa City to warn King Zello, then reappears. Galen tells them of Lord Sparr and the evils in Droon. Then Galen uses his mirror to see that Keeah has been captured and taken to the forbidden city of Plud. They then see that Sparr was actually attacking Jaffa City. Galen prepares leaves for Jaffa city, while Max and the three kids head for Plud on Leep the Pilka. They also take an invisibility cloak. Galen warns them that nothing from Droon can be taken to their Upper World and vice versa. Then they head their ways. When they arrive at Plud, Sparr arrives in his car. Leep is scared and runs away, chased by Max. The kids put on the cloak and run in after the car. They hear Sparr say Keeah is in the main tower. They go to the tower, and use the cloak to cause the guards to start fighting. Then they go in to find Keeah. They take off the cloak and she thanks them. Then Sparr comes in with Ninns and takes them all prisoner. He takes Keeah's pouch, and turns it into the Red Eye of Dawn one of his powers. He then shows them that he has Eric's soccer ball, and has learned who they are from it. Max arrives and the start fighting the Ninns. Neal grabs the soccer ball and all the friends run. They accidentally lock themselves in the dungeon. Then they realize it is a closet, not the dungeon. Keeah tells them to look for a "Pasha original" carpet. Julie find one and it starts to fly for her. They all get on and fly out, except for Max who goes to find Leep. Keeah flys them to the Northen hills of Tarabat, where the Rainbow staircase is. Eric gives Keeah the cloak, and she gives him the soccer ball. She tells them that if the magic works, she will see them again. The walk into the closet and open the door. The stairs disappear along with Droon. They run to tell Eric's mom why they were gone so long, but she points to the clock, and they've only been gone minutes. As they return downstairs, they see Eric's soccer ball, with the message "Nruter Ot Ouy Llet Lliw Smaerd Ruoy". They realize it means "Your dreams will tell you to return". Excitedly, they await their dreams. Gallery 1.5.JPG|Lord Sparr shouting at the Ninns. 1.4.JPG|Keeah healing Eric's ankle. 1.2.JPG|Going down the stairs for the first time. 1.1.JPG|In the basement. Category:Books